He Never Smiles
by sazari
Summary: A sweet tender moment shared by two can be more romantic than any great act. A look into the lives of the two most secretive people in Hogwarts. AU as of HBP.
1. September 19, 2010

Hermione sat at the head table and lightly nibbled on her toast while working her way through the pages in the large tome in her lap

Hermione sat at the head table and lightly nibbled on her toast while working her way through the pages in the large tome in her lap. She had gotten there early in hopes to gain some peace before she had to be in her Ancient Runes class room for her advanced class. A few minutes later other teachers began to show up. First was Minerva, who was now the Head Mistress. Followed by Flitwich and Sinistra, they all sat in a clump leaving an empty spot next to Hermione.

Hermione happily continued reading as she spread some jam over her toast but when she went to take a bite she dribbled some on her extremely extended belly. Hermione groaned and took out her wand to remove the stain as she was doing this Lavender Brown showed up with Neville Longbottom. Lavender was wearing a very short robe with the arms starting off of the shoulder, while Neville was wearing traditional teaching robes. Neville left a seat buffer between himself and Hermione while Lavender took that seat in between Hermione and Neville.

"Good Morning, Hermione," Lavender said brightly.

"Good morning, Lavender," Hermione replied, "How are you this morning Neville."

"I'd be better if today's lesson didn't involve mandrake roots." Neville responded. "I would have taken them off the syllabus if Professor Snape didn't insist on using them in his NEWT level classes."

Hermione looked up from her book, "Neville you know that Mandrake roots is one of the most important ingredients in basic potion making."

"I know because Snape keeps making me harvest them for his stupid experiments." Neville snapped.

"Neville you knew when you signed up for the job that this was a part of it." Hermione said in a very condescending tone.

"You sound just like him." Neville grumbled.

"Like who?" Lavender asked.

"Snape," Neville responded.

Lavender grumbled, "Can we talk about something else? Like you Hermione. How is the baby?" Lavender leaned over and rested her hand on Hermione's stomach.

"He's sleeping right now." Hermione said, "But he should be up soon."

Just then the doors to the great hall flew open and Severus Snape walked in. Neville shifted uneasily in his seat. After teaching with him for three years he at least was capable of being in the same room as him, but Snape still made him uneasy. "Good Morning Severus," McGonagall said as he approached the head table.

"Good morning Minerva." He responded and he walked around the table and took a seat in the empty chair next to Hermione.

"Good morning, Severus," Lavender said brightly.

"You may address me as Professor Snape, Miss. Brown." Snape replied snidely.

"When are you going to start treating me like a colleague?" Lavender whined.

"When you start dressing like one." Snape growled.

Hermione groaned and held her stomach, those around her gave her a worried look, "The baby is awake." She said as she smiled weakly and held her stomach. The rest of the table sighed in relief and went back to their conversations. Lavender began chatting in hushed tones with Neville as Hermione went back to her book and Snape began getting his light breakfast of toast and coffee.

Hermione lightly rubbed her tummy. "Shhh… little one. Let see if we can get you some protein." Hermione whispered to the kicking infant inside her. Suddenly Snape placed a plate of scrambled eggs with cheese in front of her. Hermione smiled lightly and very discretely took his hand under the table and brought it over to her stomach. From where the students were sitting you couldn't tell anything was happening. Snape lightly ran the back of his pointer finger over Hermione's stomach slowly and gently until the baby stopped kicking. Hermione lightly squeezed his hand and let go. Snape brought his hand back to his lap where it rested and quickly finished his breakfast.

As soon as he had finished his small breakfast Snape stood up and gathered his things for class.

"Severus you aren't going stay and grace us with your presence." Hooch said as she watched him stand.

"I have a list as long as this table of things that need to get done," Snape began, "and if I'm going to have to be up this early I might as well get some work done." Every one seemed satisfied with his answer and went back to their meals.

"Bye, Severus," Hermione whispered as he brushed his hand lightly over her back.

No one noticed.

Hermione happily went back to her book and eggs. "I don't know how you can be with a man who never smiles," Lavender said to Hermione after a while.

Hermione just shrugged in reply.

"I mean come honestly Hermione. He hardly gives you any regard in public. How can you build a relationship on that?" Lavender continued.

Hermione calmly finished her eggs and closed her book, "Lavender," she said softly, "do me a favor and keep your nose where it belongs. Like over crystal balls and tea leaves and out of my relationship with my husband." Hermione took her things and walked out of the dining room. Lavender sat shocked and frustrated.

"What?" Neville said to her lightly, "The stars didn't tell you that would happen."

"Shut up Neville," Lavender responded.

Neville smiled brightly and went back to his food.

Hermione continued to walk down the hallway with her book as she headed to her class.

"Professor Snape," A voice called out behind her.

Hermione turned. It was one of her seventh year Gryffindors. "Yes Liana," Hermione answered.

"I was wondering if you could help me with some of the test review before class." The young girl said as she caught up with Hermione.

"Sure I'm on my way there right now." Hermione said as she continued walking.

"Here let me carry your bag for you." Liana offered as she watched her very pregnant teacher struggle slightly under its weight. Hermione accepted her help and handed her the bag. On their way to the class room they spoke about the kind of issues that Liana was struggling with and discussed theories relevant to the problems, by the time the arrived on the fourth floor Liana felt very confident in her solutions and corrected her review problems with ease.

When it was time for the exam thirty minutes later Liana answered all of the questions diligently. Hermione smiled lightly. As she turned it in and left class with several minutes to spare. The rest of the class turned in their papers just as Hermione called time, all leaving complaining that the test was far to difficult and unfair. Hermione smiled brightly, "Every one have a good weekend and enjoy Hogsmead."

"When will you have them graded?" another girl, Lauren asked.

"Depends on how I feel. I've been really tired recently so it might take some time," Hermione explained as she collected the last few.

There was a collection of groans and complaints, "Of course if you would like me to get them back to you early. I'm sure the Mister Professor Snape would be more than happy to help. Isn't that right?" Hermione looked to the back of the class room where Snape had slid in through and back door and taken a seat, he had been grading papers waiting for the class to end as he usually did, but hardly anyone noticed since the back of the class room was very poorly lit and he made no noise.

"I'd be more than happy to help," Snape replied with a scowl. The rest of the class filed out faster than Hermione had ever seen them, but not before several students added, "Take your time," and "no hurries."

Once everyone was out, Hermione walked back to where Snape was sitting and lightly kissed him on the head, "I wish you wouldn't grade papers in the dark, it's horrible for your eyes." Hermione said as she rested her hand on his upper back and rubbed it lightly.

"I appreciate your concern, but incase you didn't notice. I'm all grown up and I can grade papers wherever I want." Snape glowered up at Hermione who smiled lightly.

"Would you like me to massage your neck?" Hermione asked evenly. Snape shrugged. Hermione stood behind him and slowly and steadily kneaded the muscles around his neck. Snape stopped grading papers and allowed her to move his neck at will.

"I heard Miss. Brown had a few things to say about our relationship." Snape said softly.

Hermione scoffed, "Lavender always has something to say, and just like the subject she teaches it always lack substance."

"I also heard you had a thing or two to say in return." Snape continued.

"Hardly worth commenting on, it's basically the same conversation that we have every week. Mind your own business and you subject's a crock." Hermione stated. "Where are you getting this information from anyways?" Hermione asked as she finished massaging his neck and she wrapped her arms around him from behind and lightly kissed his temple.

"Dobby asked if you wanted another plate of food since you left without eating a second plate." Snape explained. "When I asked why you had left early he said it was because Professor Brown had said that I ignore you in public and that made you mad so you told her off and left."

"Since when did you listen to the gossip of house elves?" Hermione asked as she stood up and walked to the front of the class room to pick up the test and straighten and organize them.

"Hermione, does it bother you that I'm not all lovey dovey?" Snape asked.

Hermione gave him a weird face, "It bothers me when you use the term lovey dovey."

Snape got out of his seat and followed her to the front, "I just never thought about it. You hardly ever say how you want me to act in public and I just thought that maybe…" but Hermione cut him off.

"Severus, the reason I never say anything is because I'm very happy with the way you treat me in public." Hermione explained as she lightly took his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "I don't need someone to hang all over. I'm not really into horrible public displays of affection. Maybe I'm being selfish, but the way it is now it's like you're my secret. The way you'll take my hand under the table, or the way you'll lightly brush my back when you leave. I love that. I love you for who you are and I don't want you to change because some little bit with a crystal ball thinks that because you won't smile at her it means you're incapable of smiling."

"Is that what this was all about?" Snape asked "she thinks I can't smile."

Hermione laughed and nodded which in tern caused Snape to start laughing. It was a deep and handsome laugh that caused the baby to turn happily. He smiled back at her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Hermione smiled brightly at him, "I love your laugh, and so does our baby." Hermione said as she took Snape's hand and rested it on her belly the baby continued to turn kick.

Snape knelt down and rested his head against her belly. "My little boy, I hope he has your nose." Snape said as he lightly kissed Hermione's belly and began rubbing it lightly until the baby calmed down.

Hermione lightly took Snape's hands and helped him up to his feet. Once he was standing she lifted his hands too her lips and lightly kissed the back of each. She then slowly turned them over and lightly kissed each of his palms. "I hope he has your hands." Hermione beamed at Severus as he pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

There was a knock on Hermione's door. Snape stepped back and smiled at her one more time, but then his face fell and turned into its normal scowl. Hermione smiled back at him. He lightly brushed her arm and headed towards the door to leave for his next class. Hermione watched his eyes dance. The smile may have left his lips but it was still dancing across his eyes. He opened the door and a young forth year stood there shaking under his intense glare.

"G…good m… morning sir," the young boy stammered.

"What on earth is wrong with your tie Mister Birch? Five points from Hufflepuff for being out of uniform." Snape then stormed out of the room and down the hall towards the dungeons for his next class.

Hermione smiled and thought to herself. _That's my husband_.


	2. June 19, 2011

AN: Finally an installment in something. Hopefully this is the beginning of a long run of COMPLETING my open fanfiction. I have one more chapter on the editing floor for this one and then I'm going to call this story complete.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Universe! Well at least this Universe.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on the edge of the lake watching the squid swim fluid circles as Snape approached slowly.

"Don't you have something to do?" he asked in his most menacing voice.

Hermione didn't jump or startle in any way. She simply continued to stare at the lake replying dreamily, "most likely."

"And yet you're here watching the giant squid? Classes start next week." Snape scolded.

"I have other things on my mind that I need to deal with," Hermione said. She finally looked away from the lake, but focused her gaze on the area of grass between her feet instead.

"I cannot imagine that that patch of grass is more interesting than the giant squid," Snape drawled on leaning against the tree in feigned disinterest.

"Severus, we're friends, right?" Hermione asked ignoring his comment and delivering the question as more of a statement.

Snape stared back slightly surprised, "Friends-that's a very Gryffindor concept."

Hermione shrugged, "I think we are friends and I would go as far as to say that you think so as well."

Snape grasped carefully for something to say. After allowing himself several seconds to collect his thoughts he straightened up and said, "Well, I suppose that since you are so certain of my answer, I don't really need to give it."

Hermione looked up and him with a deep piercing stare knowing that he was being aloof. "I'd like to hear it from you." Her voice was soft and gentle, like someone trying to calm a frightened animal.

Snape looked around before answering, "Yes, I'd say that you could be considered a friend."

"Do you think that's all we are?" Hermione asked directly this time.

"Hermione, where are you going with this?" Snape asked immediately growing tired of the game she was playing.

Frustrated, Hermione stood up and began pacing along the edge of the lake, "First we were partners - forced to work together and to solve problems that we weren't given all of the variables to. But we did it. We worked well together and I, at least, enjoyed it." Hermione said.

"It wasn't a horrible experience," Snape conceeded.

Hermione continued as if he hadn't said anything. "We did that for two years, and then I came here to teach. We became colleagues and we enjoyed each other's company - at least, I enjoyed yours. I would seek you out when I needed someone level headed, or even someone who would just listen. When I was lost or overwhelmed, you would be there for me in ways that no one else would. You never turned me away, even when you were stressed or tired. Was I wrong to take that as a sign that you cared?"

Snape opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione barreled on even further.

"I had lunch with Victor the other day," she said glacing at Snape to see his reaction to the name of her ex. Nothing transpired-he never gave anything away in his facial expressions. "We always kept in touch after my fourth year. In fact, he asked me to marry him."

At this point she stopped pacing and turned towards him. His eyes portrayed no emotion, but this time he was the one focusing intently on the grass. When he made no attempt to reply Hermione continued trying not to lose her nerve.

"I told him 'no' and when he asked me why I realized that in addition to not feeling that way about him, I was waiting for someone else," Hermione stopped.

"And I suppose that there is a point to this story..." Snape replied snidely.

Hermione paused to think for a few moments and then blurted out, "I've been waiting for you!" She stopped herself before her emotions could get the best of her. Facing Snape, her eyes set firmly upon his intently.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Snape asked after a short pause.

"A joke? You think I would say something like that if it were a joke?" Hermione asked incredulous.

When he didn't respond to her rhetorical questions she said with a sigh, "No, Severus, this is not a joke. I like you and if you didn't bury your feelings so deeply then perhaps my sentiments could be reciprocated," Hermione stated.

"What on earth would give you the notion that I feel even remotely the same way?" Snape asked sharply.

"You kissed me," Hermione said softly.

"A mere lapse in judgment," Snape responded after stuttering slightly.

"Twice," Hermione replied.

Snape opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione raised her hand to stop him. "Severus, I'm not going to ask you to make a public announcement, but I want to take this relationship to the next level. The next move is yours. I've laid it all out on the table. I care for you enormously, but I can't - won't - wait on you forever."

Snape began searching for words.

Hermione beat him to the punch, "Tonight at eight I'm going to be in my classroom preparing for my students. I don't know how late I'll be there, but if you want to discuss it further then we can talk privately there."

Hermione took a couple decisive steps towards Snape. He knew that she wanted to kiss him. He had seen that look in her eyes before, but she stopped herself just short. Instead, she affectionately she brushed her fingers over his sleeve and then turned to walk back towards the castle. Snape watched her leaving him, each step more certain than the last until she made it to one of the side doors of the school and headed in.

Four hours later, Snape found himself walking up to the fourth floor classroom, careful that he wasn't being followed. Soon he was in front of the door, but before entering he paced back and forth unsure of what he was going to say or even if he wanted to say anything. He wasn't one for big declarations and he knew this was probably a bad idea, but that had never stopped him before.

He didn't knock before opening the door and walking purposefully into the room. At the front there were three large chalk boards that needed to be put up. Her desk had been moved off to the side of the classroom and had towering stacks of papers on it. Next to it, and somewhere under all of that mess, she was sorting and filing the papers into a large cabinet a few feet away.

Snape saw one of her feet sticking out from behind a pile of papers. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat in an effort to get her attention. The sound of papers shuffling stopped and after a few seconds had passed Hermione's deep brown eyes peered around the desk. Snape slowly walked over to her, giving Hermione a chance to stand up and straighten herself out. She was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans and a kelly green t-shirt that had 'I'd rather be reading' printed across the chest.

"Green?" Snape questioned with a piqued eyebrow.

Hermione blushed looking down, "I like to wear it when I'm cleaning and organizing."

"Green suits you. Red, on the other hand, makes you look sickly and pale," Snape stated off handedly.

Hermione smiled mockingly, "Don't you have something to do?"

Snape smiled and took her hand. "Yes. I believe I do."

He gently grabbed her hand bringing it to his lips. He kissed the back lightly then he turned it over and did the same to her palm.

/

Hermione stirred lightly as faint traces of the morning sun danced across her face. She batted her eyes open and struggled to sit up, trying not to shake the bed as she propped up her nine month belly. This baby just needed to come out already.

She looked at the space next to her and found it empty. It was strange that he had woken up before her, but in his place was a small piece of paper with his neat handwriting. I slept well and had a wonderful dream. I hope you did too. I have gone to take Seth to your parents.

Hermione smiled lightly. Normally she was the one to drop off their first born, but he must have sensed that she didn't have the energy to handle another morning of her Mother's shameless doting. However, thanks to his keen preception, her day began in a slightly more relaxed mood. Dressing as efficiently as possible in a green teaching robe, she slowly began to move towards the dining hall.

She was just at the first level and about to enter the Great Hall when a group of Ravenclaw students ran past her. "Stop running," Hermione snapped authoritatively. "And that's five points each from Ravenclaw."

The kids groaned and slowed down. Hermione continued walking towards the Head Table stopping to take a break only once she had made it to the edge of the table. The only thing that needed more attention than her and the baby's hunger was the lack of oxygen she was experiencing from heaving herself such great distances.

"Oh, my dear, Hermione you look absolutely beat," Flitwick commented as Hermione saw her unofficial seat was still four chairs away. Hermione just glared, catching her breath.

"Hermione, you really should be resting. I was reading the tea leaves earlier and I believe that you should be having this baby any day now," Lavender chimed in.

"Really? It was the tea leaves that gave it away?" Hermione shot Lavender a look that said 'Avada Kedavra' and Lavender quickly looked away.

Hermione took a deep breath and worked her way towards her seat arriving there with as much grace as a hippo. A plate appeared in front of her already filled with eggs, sausage, pancakes and other assorted breakfast foods. She didn't question the sight, which was strange even for Hogwarts, and simply began eating with as much poise as a woman who had to eat a small beach ball in order to be satisfied.

"So, Lavender, you're getting married soon. How is the planning going?" Hooch asked Lavender around McGonagall.

"Oh, it's going so well. Ron is a total doll and lets me get whatever I want. I just don't understand why anyone wouldn't want to be with him." Lavender began.

"It's not Ron that no one wants to be with..." Hermione muttered to herself.

"Did you say something, Hermione?" Lavender asked clearly having heard what she said.

"Nothing at all," she stated with a tight smile around her last bite of food.

Finishing her first plate quickly, she stood to leave heaving her incredibly heavy bag over her shoulder.

"Leaving so soon, Hermione?" McGonagall asked as she slowly made her way around the staff table.

"Unfortunately, I move much slower than I have in the past," Hermione explained. "I need a head start now a days."

"Surely your husband wouldn't mind helping you," Hooch replied snidely. "As it stands we're lucky if he gets out of bed in time for class. Heaven forbid he wakes up in time to help you carry your oversized bag up four flights of stairs."

If that wasn't the last straw that broke the camel's back, Hermione would have just ignored him. Being as it was, she was nine months pregnant and her hormones were raging.

Slamming her hand down on the table to make sure she had their attention, Harmione spun around on her heal, "ENOUGH!" Glaring back at the table, it was clear that the skyline that decorated the ceiling of the Great Hall had suddenly turned from bright blue to dark and stormy - a benefit of being the main caster of the charm that created the illusion. "I would appreciate it if you kept your underdeveloped theories about my husband and our relationship to yourself, because I doubt that any of you could ever actually appreciate the understanding that we have with each other."

Her voice was a low growl that rumbled down the staff table. Lavender was the first to make a sound and it was more of a delayed 'eep' than an actual response. Hermione turned back toward the door and stormed out as quickly as her loaded bag and extended belly would allow her, and while it took twice as long for her to make it to the doors none of the drama was lost from the exit.

Once she was out of the Hall and the doors were shut securely behind her Hermione stopped to take a few deep, calming breaths. Staring at the stairs, she cursed her classroom for being so far away. Beginning her trek, she sighed after only a few steps, disappointed with herself for her brash response to Hooch. It wasn't really called for, but she was tired and just snapped. She hadn't made it far when she heard the sound of smooth steps coming from the direction of the front entrance. Hermione turned and smiled as she saw Severus walking towards her.

"You're leaving breakfast early," he immediately observed as he walked up and took her bag from her.

Hermione led the way towards her classroom. "Yeah, I've been moving extra slow and I have so much that I need to get done, so I decided to leave early. I'll have the house elves bring me something later when I get hungry."

Severus said nothing, as he wasn't one to tell her what to do, and they continued walking. He supported her elbow as she slowly trudged up the stairs, periodically taking breaks in between staircases to catch her breath. He rested his hand lightly on her back through the long hallways and supported the majority of her weight as they walked up the last flight of stairs.

Once Hermione was settled in her room Severus asked directly, "So, are you sure nothing happened at breakfast today?"

Hermione stared at him with a blank expression, so he elaborated.

"Miss. Brown didn't say anything stupid, did she? Or maybe some of the other staff member was pestering you?" He offered nonchalantly. Unfortunately, nonchalant was not one of Severus's strong points and Harmione saw right through it.

"If you know what happened, why do you even bother to ask? There isn't a day that goes by where Lavender doesn't stick her foot into her mouth," Hermione growled.

"I actually don't know what happened. Those are just safe guesses. I would really like to know why you left the dining hall in such a huff a few minutes ago," Severus stated as he lightly reached out and grabbed her hand, drawing soft circles around her palm.

Hermione visibly relaxed into his touch and then leaned up and lightly kissed him on the cheek. "Nothing happened today that doesn't happen any other day. Lavender will always say stupid things and the rest of the staff will always stick their noses where they don't belong. I'm used to that by now, but today I was tired and just couldn't let the comments go."

"You know you can get a substitute," Severus offered.

"I know but it's stupid to call in a sub when I'm perfectly fine and final exams are right around the corner," Hermione said.

Snape looked at her disbelievingly.

"Thanks for looking out for me though," Hermione said as she leaned up and lightly kissed him on the other cheek. He didn't completely buy it, but he moved on to another topic.

"I think I'm going to stay down in the dungeons today." Snape said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders with her belly keeping him about a foot away.

"Please don't," Hermione pleaded.

"I have so much to do today. And so do you," Severus replied.

"But it's Thursday. Between our classes and NEWT and OWL study sessions, we don't see each other until we pass out in bed. The break before second period is the only time I get to see you," Hermione whined.

Snape thought for a minute. He then lightly kissed her on the forehead and began to walk out of the classroom. "My dear, you talk too much and pregnancy has made you much harder to say no to," he said just before he reached the door.

Hermione called after him, "I'll see you in a few hours."

Snape didn't turn around, but waved and headed back towards his office.

Hermione smiled as she watched him leave and then began organizing her classroom for the day. By the time her first students had walked in she was sitting in her seat comfortably ready to start class.

Hermione had just set the students up with a couple of assignments from the book and had moved behind her desk when she felt jolt of pain in her side. She quickly sat down and took a few steadying breaths, silently praying that she could delay this just a little longer. A few minutes later her water broke. Hermione quickly waved her wand to clean up the spill and continued to grade papers as if nothing had happened. She eyed the clock carefully and as soon as it said it was ten minutes until the end of class, Hermione stood and announced that she was going to let the class out early but they needed to finish the class work and turn it in the next day.

The students didn't question her actions as they all filed out quickly. Hermione summoned Dobby and asked him to wait in her office for Severus so that he could let him know that she had gone up to the hospital wing. Hermione then began the trek to the first floor.

Once she finally made it to the hospital wing, she rang for Poppy and they calmly began all of the pre-operation procedures she would need.

"Dear, do you want me to ring your husband?" Poppy asked as Hermione sat down on the bed and began to get comfortable.

"No, he'll be here," Hermione replied confidently.

"But, you know he tends to get carried away with his work. If he started a project, he might not come out of the dungeons until well after dinner," Madame Pomfery explained.

"Poppy, you know that you're a dear friend to me, but I don't think you know my husband better than I do," Hermione said in a warning tone. Nothing more was said as the mediwitch began reading vitals and checking to make sure that she had everything she would need to deliver the baby.

A few minutes later Snape stormed into the ward. "Poppy! Where is she?" He yelled at the mediwitch, who in turn dropped the tray of cloths she had been carrying.

"She's in the last room," she replied shaking slightly.

Snape continued his march but started to shout towards Harmione before he even reached the room. Snape's voice would have sent normal people cowering in fear. "You didn't feel it necessary to inform me you went into labor? Instead I had to go to your office and find out from a house-."

He was cut off once he reached around the curtain at the sight of his wife in what must have been intense pain. Her face held a look of deep concentration mixed with pleading and she held on to the bed rail so tightly that he could see her white knuckles begging for blood. She said nothing to him, but instead held out her hand for him to take and beckoning him to her. The scowl left his face as he hastened over to her side and squeezing her hand.

"I know I said that I liked you being my little secret, but maybe just for today even though Poppy's going to be here and everyone else will be in and out, perhaps you could just be my husband. I'm going to need him with me through the whole thing," Hermione smiled lightly.

Snape lightly kissed the back of her hand in agreement, but didn't miss the chance to point out, "If you had taken the last couple of months off we could be sitting comfortably in a private room at St. Mungo's."

"We both knew I would be teaching up to the last minute," Hermione said easily.

When Madame Pomfery walked back into the room the couple ceased their conversation and focused on the directions they were given by the mediwitch.

"At this point you should be an ol' pro," Madame Pomfery explained encouragingly.

The next few hours went by in a blur. Hermione's contractions sped up and within three hours she was preparing to deliver.

"Breath, Hermione," Madame Pomfery kept reminding her.

Hermione threw her head back. "Aaaauuggg, I am breathing damnit! I'm still alive."

Snape held her hand tightly while he used his free hand and a cool, wet towel to wipe her face, "Keep it up we're almost there," he said.

"No we're not, Severus! We're no where near," Hermione growled.

"Hermione, you've done this before. This is the home stretch," Snape continued cooly. His face remained passive and occasionally he would wet a rag with cool water and run it over Hermione's forehead and neck.

"Explain to me again why we agreed to have another one this early," Hermione groaned.

"Because we were both lonely children and we want our kids to have everything we didn't - including a sibling," he responded sardonically.

Madame Pomfery literally continued to work her magic and Hermione held tight to Snape's long, slender hand. An hour later Hermione let out a final push and there was silence. A smack rang throughout the ward followed by a short cry of the small baby. Madame Pomfery cut the umbilical cord and cleaned the child. She then wrapped her in a small red blanket and handed her to an exhausted Hermione. Another short spell and the white sheets were clean and covered Hermione nicely. Snape had already cast a refreshing spell on Hermione that he had learned as a spy when he would have to leave the Dark Lord a mess and come straight back and teach.

Hermione held their daughter tight to her breast. "Severus, look at our little girl," she whispered whimsically.

"I can't. That would mean that I would have to look away from you," Severus whispered so that only Hermione could hear.

Hermione chuckled lightly and looked up at Severus, "I'm not sure when you became such a romantic, but I think I can handle it." Hermione scooted over against the edge of the bed. "Lay with me. We'll never have time to do this now that we have two infants." Hermione batted her eyes and patted the spot next to her.

Snape rolled his eyes and climbed into the empty space. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders and then placing his other hand on the head of his new daughter. "What are we going to name her?"

Hermione nestled her head in the crook of his neck, "Whatever you want." She shifted the little girl over into Snape's free arm where he cradled her against his heart.

"Zoey," Snape said softly as the little blue eyed girl looked up at him. "I wonder what color her eyes will end up."

Hermione looked up at Snape, "They'll be dark, I'm sure."

Snape said nothing else and then went back to looking at the small infant. The baby looked back at him for a while and then snuggled into the crook of his arm, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

Hermione and Snape simply rested in each other's presence. After several peaceful minutes Madame Pomfery padded in quietly. "I'm sorry, but there are several people outside wishing to come in and congratulate you," she said to the resting couple.

Snape slowly sat up, "well, we know that they just want to see you and the baby, so I'll come back later."

Hermione reached out quickly and grabbed his arm. "We'll allow the older staff in first. That will be quick and then you can leave. The Weasley crew can come in later along with all the other people that annoy you in large doses."

Snape continued to climb out of the bed, but he nodded in agreement and resumed his seat by the head of the bed.

Slowly they began to file in starting with McGonagall and then Flitwich, Sinestra, and Hooch, followed by Remus and Tonks.

Remus handed Snape a cigar, "Congratulations, old man."

Snape slipped the cigar into one of the pockets in his frock, "You're one to talk."

Snape and Remus stood a few feet away and chatted comfortably while Tonks cooed over the small baby. "Tonks, do you think you go pick up Seth and tell my parents we'll bring the kids by tomorrow?"

"Sure, but why don't you have Severus do it?" Tonks asked slightly confused.

"Because my mom likes you and seeing you will make her happy enough to help her get over the fact she couldn't be here during the delivery," Hermione explained.

"Plus her parents hate me," Snape added into the conversation.

"They do not hate you," Hermione replied aggravatedly knowing it was probably a lie.

"Yes, they do. To them I'm just the old man who knocked up their daughter," Snape responded easily.

"My dad doesn't think that - he kind of likes you," Hermione clarified.

"Until he remembers I'm only a few years younger than him," Snape bantered.

Tonks interjected hastily, "I'd be happy to go get Seth. I'll be back in a little while with him."

With a nod toward Remus, the two left quickly. Snape walked over to Hermione and their little girl and kissed them both. "I'll go clean up and come back," he promised as he headed out the side door saving himself from the onslaught of congratulations.

Tonks and Remus showed up an hour later with Seth looking content and well fed. "Hermione's mother was all bent to pieces when we got there. Apparently she had cooked an entire Holiday dinner while waiting to hear how everything was going," Tonks explained placing the bouncing nine month old into Snape's open arms.

"Who told her Hermione had gone into labor?" Snape asked in annoyance.

"Molly," Remus and Tonks said in unison.

"I suppose I'll hear all about not being the one to have contacted them tomorrow," Snape pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to fight off the headache that had come with envisioning Janet Granger's high pitched voice when she was upset.

"I explained that you had been busy with Hermione. They shouldn't give you too much mess," Tonks explained happily.

The encroaching headache did not go away. "I still have some more work to do. Thank you for picking up Seth. I'll see you at the Order meeting on Sunday."

Tonks and Remus did not take offence at the hasty send off and both smiled politely at the farewell and turned without another word. Seth sat happily in his father's arms and cooed as he played with the end of Snape's hair.

He walked in and placed the small boy down in his tiny play pin in the corner of the room. Handing him his favorite toy, a small stuffed snake, he walked over and finished cleaning up their rooms.

A few hours later it was time to head back to the hospital wing so that he could bring Hermione home. One of the benefits of wizarding medicine was the advanced healing time. Cradling a sleepy Seth in the crook of his arm Snape took the back staircase up to the hospital wing and joined a sleeping Hermione and Zoey. He walked Seth over to the small crib beside Hermione's bed and showed him the little girl.

Seth leaned over and let out a happy, "Ooooo."

Hermione stirred and looked up at the little boy and her husband with a half dazed smile, "My two men."

"I didn't mean to wake you yet," Snape replied solemnly.

"That's alright," Hermione stated simply as she easily pushed herself up in the bed. "I hadn't been sleeping very well anyway."

Snape looked back down at the little girl who was beginning to stir as well, a crooked smile tempting the edges of his lips and his eyes dancing with pride. Hermione smiled back at him.

"I wouldn't mind another," she whispered softly.

The peace left his face and was replaced with panic. "Are you mad, woman? A few hours ago, I was worst than Voldemort for putting you in this mess."

Hermione flushed and chuckled, "You know, I didn't mean those things, but sitting here now and seeing our beautiful children and you looking so happy - none of it seems that bad."

Snape was not as convinced, "I am happy, Hermione…" He began tentatively.

Hermione watched him struggle for the words. "But…," she said encouraging him to continue as she pulled back the sheets and began to climb out of the hospital bed fully clothed in a pair of loose black slacks and a slightly disheveled blue button-up shirt.

He sighed, "I would give up all my happiness in the world to never have to see you in that kind of pain again."

Hermione crossed the short distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. Careful not to smother the babbling child in his arms, she pulled him close and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry to put you through that, but it really wasn't that bad," Hermione said easily.

Snape scoffed, "One would have thought that child birth would be far more effective form of torture than the Crusiates the way you were screaming."

"Severus, my love, I would take the Crusiates Curse over you moping about any day," Hermione replied sternly. "Now let's get our kids home and get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow."

Taking Seth off his father's hip Hermione turned around and eyed the shadow on the curtain separating the two of them from the rest of the hospital wing. Snape groaned at the memory, "speaking of torture."

Hermione reached the curtains and smiled back over her shoulder lightly and reassuringly. Quickly her face melted into a devious grin, "Mr. Evers! What on earth do you think you're doing spying in the hospital wing?" Hermione yelled as she threw the curtains back that had been blocking her and her family from the rest of the ward. The fourth year Slytherin had his ear pressed against the silent proof curtains.

"I was looking for Madame Pomfry, Professor. I think I'm coming down with a cold," the young man trembled under the ire of the second most feared teacher in the school.

"Ten points for lying and another five for lying poorly," Hermione bellowed darkly. She continued to yell until the boy had backed all the way out of the infirmary. Snape followed her with his eyes and smirked with glowing pride as she shook fear into the heart of that student with a bouncing slobbering baby on her hip. That's my wife, he thought.

* * *

Thank you for your time. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you to those who have waited, reviewed and those who nagged me not to stop after Chapter one. Which still needs to be edited. Thank you to Sida'orsii for offering her assistance to this story and lighting the fire back in my fanfiction fingertips. And to CatchHouse21 who came through and turned out to be an wonderful beta and I would have never known that she was a newbe at it. (And no, she doesn't edit my before and after notes)


	3. August 31, 2022

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe JK Rowling does. I simply dabble in the destruction of that which is already perfect.

AN- I hope you enjoy the last installment. As much as it pains me to leave this fic (since it is my favorite) I have to let it end somewhere. I hope you have enjoyed it and thank you for your patience.

* * *

The wind twisted through the Forbidden Forest causing the trees to groan. In the distance the sound of the ground rumbling as the centaurs galloped on their nightly patrol could be heard. Closer to the edge of the forest a small voice carried through the cold night, "Dad?"

"Yes," came the dry, monosyllabic response of the Potion Master.

The child remained undeterred, "Do we need aconite?"

There was a pause as Snape made a mental note of his stock, "Yes."

Snape walked over to where his son was bent slightly eyeing a large plant of blue flowers. "Seth, don't get any closer. Those are very poisonous," Snape said simply, but in a serious tone.

Seth rolled his eyes, "I know, Dad."

"Stay focused on the task at hand, Seth," Snape chided as he reaching into a pocket and pulled out a knife and a glove with one hand. He waved Seth away from the plant with the other.

"Dad, can't I watch?" Seth pleaded.

"What, in your twelve years of life, makes you think that begging will get you anywhere?" Snape growled. Seth's pout disappeared and was immediately replaced by a stony glare. "Go find the fluxweed - that's why we're here." Snape reminded him.

Seth turned and stormed away.

"And keep an eye out for your mother and sister," Snape yelled over his shoulder.

_They had been chasing Fenrir Greyback for months. With the removal of the dementors from Azkaban the wizarding community was safer, but there were far more breakouts from the prison. With their recent successes, Hermione and Snape had become the Order's go-to pair for miracles._

_Having woken a mere few hours prior, the two were sitting comfortably around a fire eating dinner while they waited for the sun to set over the Wicklow Mountains south of Dublin in order to continue their tracking at night when Fenrir and his associates were more active._

_"Alright, kids or no kids?" Hermione asked noncommittally as she pushed the grey slop around in her bowl._

_"If this is your version of small talk, I would rather not take part. You should focus on eating your dinner," Snape replied warningly._

_"I'm trying not to actually. You know, for a man who spends his time mixing ingredients, you're a horrible cook," Hermione replied as she stuck a spoonful in her mouth and gagged._

_"I'm not in the business of making things taste better for your delicate palate. That soup has every nutrient you need to make it through the night," Snape countered._

_"Just barely, I'm sure," Hermione mumbled._

_"Feel free to say whatever you want if that's what is takes to finish your bowl. However, don't expect a reply, or an indication that I am even listen," he said as he focused on his own bowl._

_"I want kids - not a whole horde though. Just two close in age, so that they have someone to keep them company while they grow." Hermione stared off dreamily ignoring his indifference to her attempted conversation, "And I don't want them to know what I did in the war. I want them to think I'm just a plain boring mom."_

_"So, you are going to raise them in the muggle world?" Snape asked incredulously, his curiosity getting the best of him._

_Hermione's eyes flashed with victory. She continued, "No, but I think that as long as those around me agree not to say anything directly, there's no reason they need to know. Even if they did hear a story it would be just a name to them because I would take my husband's last name."_

_"And the last name Weasley wouldn't be a dead give-a-way," Snape replied with a vicious smirk._

_Hermione's eyes darkened recognizing the low blow. "I didn't realize speaking code about relationships was allowed. So tell me, how is that little blonde hussy from Beauxbatons."_

_"Her parents had to come bail her out of jail for violating the restraining order," Snape responded curtly._

_"That's a shame. She seemed to show so much promise," Hermione responded with a joyful gleam in her eye._

_"I do have standards," Snape glowered._

_"Really, I'd love to hear those." Hermione said placing her soup down and giving Snape her undivided attention._

_Snape took the moment to blatantly switch the subject back to the lesser of two evils. "Why is it so important to hide that part of your life from your children?" Snape questioned clearly perplexed._

_"Not forever. Just until they are school age. I want my kids to grow into their own identities - separate from my school escapades. Even though I made good grades, I wasn't exactly the model of perfect behavior and I don't want them to feel like they have to live up to their mother's past in order to contribute to society," Hermione closed her eyes and shoveled the last of the gruel into her mouth._

_"For a bright woman, that's the stupidest idea you have ever come up with. You think that your kids will be thrilled to find out that you held back such a large portion of your life from them?" Snape asked._

_Hermione immediately becamedefensive, "Tell me, how do you explain war and death to a child?" When he said nothing, she continued, "I just don't want to deal with that because they won't be able to appreciate its necessity and inevitability until they're older."_

_"Then that is your real reason and slightly more acceptable. Although, equally impossible," Snape sneered._

_"What about you? When would you tell your children?" Hermione asked softly after a moment passed._

_"And this is a good place to end the conversation," he snapped standing up abruptly and walking back into the tent._

_"You never share anything," Hermione yelled to his back._

_"As is my right!" Snape shouted, but it was muffled slightly by the closing tent flap. The magic in the air crackled as both of their frustrations flared._

_Hermione didn't notice the ward she had cast around them had flickered as well, and in a matter of seconds she was under heavy wand fire from all directions. Hermione instinctively dove to the ground using the log where Snape had just been sitting as cover, but before she could duck completely behind it a black jet of light struck her arm. She crumbled on the other side of the log shaking in instant pain._

_Snape, having heard the commotion, jumped out of the tent wand ready and sent jets of red light into the dark forest. In less than a minute, there was silence once again as each assailant lay stunned in the grass and Fenrir could be seen running away through the forest._

_Snape hurried over to Hermione, who was in a facedown fetal position holding her right arm. "I saw Greyback in the forest."_

_"I know," Snape said trying to gently push her to lay on her left side, "he was the only one that wasn't stunned. He running away now."_

_"No," Hermione said grabbing his arm and looking him straight in the eyes. "Go get him. I'll stay here and call for back up."_

_"But, you've been hit," Snape stated seeing the pulsing bruise of a spell entry site on her exposed upper arm._

_"It's nothing serious, just a striking spell. I just need to clear my head and shake this off. Go!" The last came out as a sharp command and Snape knew that they were never going to be this close again. Acquiescing to her directions, he turned quickly and dashed into the forest after the werewolf with his cloak flapping behind him._

_Meanwhile, Hermione slowly pulled herself into the tent with her good arm while gasping in pain the whole way. Once inside she dug through the pockets of his jacket, since it was the closest, for the coin they had used her fifth year for DA meetings. A fast locator spell in quick succession gave her Snape's coordinates and a direction in which he was heading. She sent the information and an abbreviated message requesting back up to other members of the Order. Setting the coin on the small table in the tent, Hermione leaned on her left arm as it held her up. The room suddenly began to spin wildly and her vision started to blur as a result of the incredible pain shooting through every nerve in her body. Sensing that things were not going well, she slowly lowered herself to the ground as breathing became increasingly difficult. She closed her eyes trying to focus and keep control of the situation, but it was slowly slipping away from her._

_Snape arrived an hour later. He threw back the curtain and called triumphantly into the tent, "Hermione, we have him."_

_When she didn't respond, he immediately began to search the room frantically, because although nothing seemed out of place, he knew that the protective shield around the tent had been destroyed earlier. He finally found Hermione lying on the ground in the fetal position behind one of the couches with her eyes shut tight and her breathing erratic. He knelt down beside her and carefully turned her onto her back. Her arm was twisted from where she had fallen on it and through the torn fabric of the sleeve he could see it was broken in at least three places. Her collar bone was fine but as he softly ran his well trained hand along her side he could feel the knitting of more cracked bones. Hermione hissed in pain and she tried everything to slow her breathing as each deep breath sent a shot of hot pain down her spine, to her toes and back up to the tips of her ears._

_Snape tried to keep his face as passive as possible. "This wasn't a normal striking spell, was it?" He asked trying to gage her consciousness._

_A slight smirk crossed her features briefly before another bullet of pain hit her. "Severus, they seem to have perfected the crushing spell since you left."_

_"These are too extensive to fix here," he said as he carefully adjusted her right arm feeling the broken bones._

_Tears of pain poured from her eyes and her face was beginning to turn green as she was struck by another wave nausea. "Stop. Severus, please, make it stop," she begged._

_Snape mentally began running through possible options, but looking down, he watched helplessly as she twisted and heaved in pain. Without the potions, he was at a loss of how to stop the pain. Every gasp and tear shook him so deeply that he was having a hard time concentrating on a solution less barbaric than lifting her into his arms and running the two hundred miles across Great Britain to St. Mungos, where the lead mediwitch in magical trauma resides. "I...I can't," Snape conceded feeling wholly inadequate._

_"Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus, Severus," Hermione whispered._

_He shook his head and sighed. She was becoming delirious, but one word rang over and over in his head: dormiens. Dormiens. Sleep. As if a lightbulb had gone off in his head, he lifted his wand he whispered, "Suavisoneiro Somno."_

_A sky blue light fell from his wand like powder dusting itself over her. Hermione's eyes fluttered shut and her breathing slowed to a regular, shallow pace. Her broken arm fell to her side like a dead weight and peace stretched across her face removing the traces of pain it had displayed earlier. Resting the back of his hand on her cheek, he tested her body temperature. Until he removed the spell that would be the only way to varify that she was still alive. Sweet Dream Sleep. The induced coma._

_With her still and unconscious he cast a patrificas totalis spell on her and apparated quickly to St. Mungos leaving everything else behind. He sat in the stark white waiting room in St. Mungos staring blankly at his shaking hands. A few people came in an out, but he didn't hear or see them and no one actually had the nerve to approach him._

He was reliving Ireland all over again. Snape sat on a very uncomfortable bench with his face buried in his hands. He knew that he shouldn't have let Seth go. He was still unsure of why he gave his twelve year old son permission to accompany him in the first place. Knowing full well he wouldn't be able to give him his full attention. Now the boy was under the scrutinizing gaze of Madame Pomfery the day before school started while he was told to wait outside in the Lobby. Hermione walked in from the back room where she had been assisting the mediwitch. She had a calm gentle look on her face that she always acquired in times like these. She walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't you dare beat yourself up over this," Hermione warned.

"I shouldn't have let him go!" came the passionate response from her husband that was more than what she was expecting. Hermione felt no need to blame him for their son's accident seeing as Snape was doing a good job of it himself.

"Severus, he has spent more time in that forest than most of the teachers at this school. He fell because he wasn't paying attention - we have a clumsy child. If anything this is a good chance for him to learn to keep his emotions in check and his mind clear when the situation calls for it," Hermione rebuked.

Snape grunted and rolled his eyes, not feeling any more pacified. It didn't escape him that he had used the exact same tone and speech on her when she had fallen during one of their training sessions in the Order, but she was an adult then and knew better.

Hermione searched for words to calm him, "Poppy will have him fixed up in no time. He isn't going to miss a moment of school."

"It's not that," Snape explained in frustration. "I had to carry him back and the pain on his face..." he trailed off as he tried to forget the image, but it was to no avail and to make matters worse the image had attached itself to a similar memory. Picking up his son in the forest, with his brown hair and pleading brown eyes staring back up at him, Snape couldn't shake the memory of when he and Hermione had last been in Ireland. "I don't know how you ever convinced me to leave you all those years ago in order to go after Greyback."

Hermione took a seat next to him and draped her arm across his shoulders, "I know it's hard to stomach your child's pain, Severus, but you have to remember that pain is there, if for nothing else than, to remind us that we are living."

Snape didn't say anything and just remained hunched over staring at his long, slender hands. Hermione watched her husband with a worried eye. Then standing slowly with a small smirk, she stretched and let out a satisfied sigh, "I think you also may be overlooking the fact that your son probably just has a really low pain threshold."

Snape shot up and stared down at Hermione angrily, "No child of mine is a wimp. If he can't handle pain, then he got it from you."

Hermione met his glare with a triumphant smile. Standing on her toes she kissed him on the cheek, "There's my husband. I've been looking everywhere for you. Some spineless man was here whimpering for the past thirty minutes."

"I didn't whimper," Snape's face stayed dark, but his eyes brightened slightly.

"Sure, dear," Hermione responded casually.

"You know I hate it when you call me 'dear'," Snape said pointedly, but before anything else could be said the curtain to Seth's bed opened and Zoey walked out.

"Mom, Seth told me that I would have to give him my arm since it is more important for his arm to work in charms than mine." Zoey said with a pout.

"You don't actually believe that, do you?" Snape asked with a drawl.

"No, I'm just frustrated that he could possibly think he will better at charms than me. Daddy, please let me have my wand so I can show him," Zoey walked up up to her father giving him a half hug and looking up batting her eyes once for good measure.

Snape took a moment to think. Hermione stepped forward knowingly before he could respond, "Absolutely not, Zoey."

"But I know I can beat him with my eyes closed," Zoey groaned.

"You'll have your chance to prove yourself in class," Hermione said with a supportive smile.

Zoey sighed in defeat, but dropped the subject. A few minutes later Seth walked out with his arm in a sling and a bright smile on his face, "Madame Pomfery said I would be good as new by the sorting ceremony tomorrow!"

"That's great news. I don't want you to be making up excuses when I run circles around you in charms class," Zoey said with a smirk.

"You're triumph will be short lived when I crush your spirits in potions," Seth snarled back.

The two continued bantering back and forth while their parents watched with amused smiles.

"First year potions is going to be brutal this year," Snape whispered to Hermione as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'm just thankful I won't have them both in my class until their third year. They should have perfected the art of subtlety at that point," Hermione said with a contented sigh.

"Well I'm not so sure about that. They are your children after all," Snape leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"I can be subtle," Hermione replied with a dark glare.

"This from the woman who basically said, 'I like you. You like me. Now come and do something about it or lose me forever,'" he chuckled.

Hermione nestled against his chest, "That's because some people don't respond to subtle."

"Mom, will you still love me if I end up a Slytherin?" Zoey said softly.

"With a father like yours it's to be assumed that one of my children will end up as a Slytherin," Hermione said squatting down to be eye level with her daughter.

"Or both," Snape said under his breath.

"As long as you end up being a better, more driven person than your father, I don't care what house you end up in. But if you get into Gryffindor, I may consider getting you each your own owl," Hermione said reaching over and ruffling Seth's hair while she patted Zoey's cheek.

"My children will not be bought by cheap gifts," Snape interrupted.

"Why, Daddy do you have something better than an owl?" Seth asked in interest.

Hermione stood up, "I think what you both need to know is that as much as we have our preferences to which house you should end up in, we will be proud of you regardless of the outcome as long as you remain true to yourselves.

"And as long as you remain at the top of your grade," Snape added. Hermione elbowed him playfully in the side. Snape looked at her seriously, "There's no way I participated genetically in the birth of average intelligence children. If they don't do well, then it must mean they're not mine."

Hermione stared at him incredulously, before smirking and walking away down the hall. "Come on kids lets go and finish packing. Dad is going to need time to make the couch to sleep on tonight," Hermine said as she continued walking.

Zoey and Seth ran ahead whispering and chuckling as Hermione, who had realized that her husband was not walking beside her, turned around and was met by Snape's own piercing eyes.

"You know I love you, right," he said with a smirk as he walked to catch up.

"You accused me of cheating on you. It's going to take more than three words to gain your spot back in the bed," Hermione said smuggly as she walked ahead following the kids out of the hospital waiting area and into the halls of the empty school.

Snape's long legs easily caught up to her. "I love you more than the birds in the sky."

"Birds annoy you," Hermione responded curtly.

"I worship the ground you walk on," Snape whispered huskily into her ear.

"I'm listening," she said with a blush.

"You are my reason for living, my morning and evening star. You are my breath and my heart beat; my strength and my weakness. You are my conscience - the mediator between my inner demons and better angels. Every joy in my life is wrapped in your DNA." Hermione stopped and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you too," Hermione said gently as she pulled him into one of the lesser used hallways.

"I know," Snape pulled her into a deep embrace.

"You're not going to make me rewrite my wedding vows, are you?" Hermione asked as she pressed her ear against his heart.

"You're still here. That's more than I could have ever asked for," Snape leaned down and lightly kissed her neck.

Hermione's arms wrapped tightly around his waste. "I wake up every morning and before I open my eyes I pray that you'll still be there. I pray that you don't realized you married an emotionally scarred nag, who isn't as smart as you or as pretty as some of those long legged harpies after your Order of Merlin."

"I love you and no one else. I love you more than making potions. I don't know how else to assure you that I will never leave." He slowly began trailing kisses up her neck and across her jaw line.

"Since there seems to be a communication gap maybe you can show me," Hermione's hissed in his ear.

Snape smirked and slowly began to snake his hand under her shirt to feel the softness of her skin.

"Not here!" She yelped.

"But it would just be wrong for me to have my way with you on the couch, especially with our children in the same room," Snape replied with sheepishly.

"Congratulations, you have been upgraded to the bed. But you better move fast," Hermione replied as she practically yanked him along behind her.

"Oh no, my darling, I plan on taking all night," Snape said just before they slipped into their small flat.

Seth and Zoey had taken their places at the dining room table and were beginning what appeared to be a long, tenuous game of wizard chess.

"Good night dears, don't stay up too late," Hermione said as she passed them, still holding on to Snape's hand.

"Night," they said in unison, uninterested in anything that wasn't their game.

Hermione pulled Snape behind her. In a single movement, the door was shut and locked and a silencing spell was cast around them. "So, you really think there is enough of that little blue potion in this room to keep you going all night," Hermione joked.

"I do not believe that that is the proper way to talk to your teacher," Snape said briskly as he walked over to his desk which sat in the corner.

Hermione raised an eyebrow in interest, "I'm sorry, Professor. I'll never make that mistake again."

"Let's see what we can do to make sure you remember that," Snape said as he beckoned her towards him.

In the other room Seth and Zoey were chatting happily while they moved easily through the game.

"I can't believe Mom and Dad went to bed already," Seth said as he eyed the clock behind him in between moves.

Zoey took the opportunity to move one of his pieces and then when he turned back, moved hers while stating, "I know. Our parents are so lame."

"But that's what we have to deal with," Seth replied as he glared at her and moved his piece back to where it had been before.

"I just wish they did things like Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron," Zoey said with a bored sigh.

"I just wish they weren't so secretive. When are they going to let us read a new edition of Hogwarts A History?" Seth asked eyeing his tattered copy of Hogwarts A History that was only a few feet away from him.

"Mom said they would give us the new edition after the sorting ceremony," Zoey replied bored by the topic.

For years it had been a subject of fiery debate in the Snape household, but in the end the parents had won. The kids would wait until school started to read any edition of Hogwarts A History newer than the one their mom had read as a student.

"I just wish they would do one thing in our lifetime that would be so cool we could just say proudly, 'those are our parents,'" Zoey pouted. "But they can't even stay up past 10."

_**FIN**_

* * *

Thank you to my WONDERFUL beta, CatchHouse21 whose patience, goodness and grace remain unmatched. Thank you to all who have reviewed and encouraged me in my different fics and I ask you all to lift a glass in encouragement that I finish off my last open fic, She Walks in Beauty. Peace, Sazari


End file.
